


Are we both bad?

by Arya_Skywalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Parent Friend Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Skywalker/pseuds/Arya_Skywalker
Summary: A few days after The Split, Remus is still confused and hurt. Janus comforts him.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Are we both bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic that I’m bringing here. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!

Remus lay on the mossy ground of his room, staring up at the mold-covered ceiling. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be Creativity. He was supposed to be a King! Why didn’t Thomas want him? Why were all his ideas so.... bad?

“Remuss? May I come in?” Janus’s voice came from the dark hall.

“No! Go away!” Remus threw a knife at the door.

“Charming.” The door opened anyway and the snake-like side slipped in. “Sssulking again, are we?”

Remus sat up and crossed his arms. “No.”

Janus clicked his tongue and sat on the ground next to him. “I know when you lie, honey.”

Remus pouted. “That’s no fun. How can I get away with stuff?”

Janus laughed, a shrill but happy sound. “Mm... How about thiss? We can pull pranks on the others together!”

Remus perked up. “We prank Roman?”

“Whoever you want, ssweetie.” He tapped Remus’s nose with a gloved finger.

Remus giggled, then grinned broadly and poked Janus’s nose, rewarded with a wonderful snake-like blep. He clapped his hands and poked Janus’s nose again, gleefully watching his forked tongue flick out.

Janus stood to get out of reach and brushed himself off. “I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re laughing about.”

Remus cackled. “Your tongue went BLEP!” He stick his own tongue out.

“It mossst certainly did _not_.” Janus huffed.

“Did too!”

Janus sighed dramatically and sank into the bed. “You wound me, little gremlin.”

“I could if I wanted to!” Remus climbed up next to him with a dagger in hand. “See? I could go stabby-stab!”

“You could..... But you won’t.” Janus tilted his head to the side. “I am not like the othersss, Remusss. I want to help you. I want you to be happy. Who cares what sssociety thinksss of your actionss? I certainly don’t.”

Remus put the dagger down, staring it for a moment. “Janny? Are we both bad?” he whispered.

Janus sighed and pulled Remus onto his lap, hugging him gently. “Good and bad is all made up nonsensse. I want what isss bessst for Thomas, jusst like everyone elssse. But the problem is that Patton— and therefore Thomas— believess that lying is wrong and sselfishnesss is evil. I do not agree.”

Remus hugged back tightly and closed his eyes. “Okay. We’re best friends, right?”

“Best friends forever. I promissse.”


End file.
